A voltage regulator may receive power from a power supply at first voltage and current values and convert the power to second voltage and current values. According to some examples, the received power is at 12V and 20 A and is converted by the voltage regulator to 1.2V and 100 A. The converted voltage and current values may be suitable for providing power to an integrated circuit (IC) or other electric load.
A voltage regulator may operate by generating a control pulse having a duty cycle that is roughly equal to a ratio of the desired output voltage (e.g. 1.2V) to the power supply voltage (e.g. 12V). The control pulse may be transmitted to a switch that operates in conjunction with other circuitry to generate the output voltage. High frequencies of operation and/or high supply voltage-to-output voltage ratios may require control pulses of extremely short duration. The duration may be particularly short at start-up due to the low output voltages that may be initially required at start-up.